The Love They Never Knew Chapter one
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: This is about two girls named Jazz and Mary who are in love with Fred and George, but when a big fight happens between Jazz and Mary Fred and George learn their secret love for them.


Fan fic Harry Potter

The love they never knew

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling Characters Fred and George. These are the Characters that I own Jazz Longley, John Hinny, and Mary Longley.

"John, I can't believe you are about to do this, I think this is the most idiotic thing you have ever done." Jazz said when she figured out that John who has short blond hair, green eyes, and pale ivory skin; her own cousin is going to turn the Hogwarts School into a bounce club. Jazz and her twin sister Mary who have long brown hair, blue eyes, and pale olive skin; couldn't believe they were related to him, all three of them outside looking at the castle.

"Jazz, take a chill pill you know that Fred and George are like my idols." John said trying to make it better for him at least when explaining it to his cousins.

"Idol worship is unhealthy you know, and if you're not careful things might go badly." Mary said with that I know everything kind of tone.

John hated when Mary did that, when she insults him with her intelligence. Mary was always the book worm of the family so he could understand her sucking all of the fun out this, but for her sister Jazz she was the life of the party so John couldn't understand why she wasn't all for it.

And as if Fred and George were just lurking behind a tree they appeared out of nowhere and almost gave Mary a heart attack. George putting a hand on her shoulder to settle her nerves, if he only knew that Mary was in love with and though to George it was a symbol of reliance about calming her down to Mary it only made her heart pound faster, but before she could excuse herself from their presence George said, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you, we just came to see how our prodigy is doing, and what he is about to do." Now taking his hand off her shoulder.

This was her only chance to get away but she didn't move a inch instead she stuttered the answer to their question, "John… is turni… turning the school I in t… to a bounce club." As well as twisting her fingers.

Fred and George went up to John, putting their hands on his shoulders. Then walked off with John in the middle discussing what John may be need to doing or should have done before Mary and Jazz interrupted.

Jazz looked at Mary who was looking in the direction that the boys were. "Earth to Mary, you okay there?" She asked.

Mary looked back at Jazz as though she just appeared out of all the conversation between Fred, George, John, and herself. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm cool. Why?"

"Never mind, let's go, before were late for class."

They began to walk to the school but when they passed where the boys were, Mary looked towards them. Jazz saw and when the boys were out of ear shot and Mary was looking straight ahead of her Jazz said, "You like a bucket for that drool or would you just like to swim to class?"

Mary didn't think that was funny, her sister knew how in love she was with George. So she shot a comment back, "You're one to talk, you and Fred drool every time you stare at one another; that you could fill up every cup in the Great Hall and the fountain in the court yard to Hogsmead."

Jazz shot her hands up, saying I surrender. Neither of them said anything after Mary's come back, just went to class silently.

Sitting now in the not yet transformed Great Hall for lunch Mary, Jazz, and John were sitting opposite Fred and George ergo meaning that they are all in the same house. But Mary and Jazz seem to not be talking to each other and the boys are confused about why, and what the fight is about. Though they want to know, they are afraid of them, you know how girls are when the fight.

The boys started to eat taking their eyes off the girls for just a few minutes, which was a mistake since that was when Mary screamed, "Fine! You know I don't have to take this. Just because we look alike doesn't mean that we have to think or even like the same people. You think you're so smart but let's see you be smart without half of your brain." Now getting out of the bench and almost falling face first into the pavement, but she caught herself and began storming out of the Great Hall.

John looked at George, George looked at Fred, and Fred looked back at John. Though if thought they were confuse just wait till they all look around, apparently every single table even the teachers were looking at the Gryffindor's table, even the rest of the Gryffindor's were looking at the particular spot of the scene. But George, Fred, and John didn't notice the rest of the people looking at them; they were mentally suggesting who would go talk to whom. And sadly it ended up being the twins.

"Okay, I got Mary, you get Jazz." George said, Fred nodding his head as though agreeing even though he didn't think that they should be talking to the person they like sort of switch it about but in reality the girls would talk and they would sit with them wherever they happen to be and listen intensely.

Fred Found Jazz in the library reading how to master spells quickly vol. 5. Which to him was weird that wasn't were he thought she'd be, out of her natural habitat, he thought Mary would be in here, trying to get the scene out of her head by overflowing it with spells. He groaned a little but sat down anyway. Jazz who noticed him out of the corner of her eye kept on reading hoping she wouldn't have to talk first, though she knew Fred wouldn't want to talk first either, so instead of both of them just sitting there waiting for someone to talk and something to happen she sighed, put the book down and looked at him. First nothing then Jazz opened her mouth and began to tell him what was going on or according to Fred it was more like a rant, "Mary and I are just having a little problem, okay not a little problem a big one, she thinks that everything we do has to be different, she doesn't seem to get that twins are the same and they should like the same things. But I also called her stupid because she's in love with your brother and she was drooling all over him today."

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing; this made no sense to him what so ever, it like Jazz began to talk and then alien words came out of her mouth about something completely stupid. He didn't understand what that had to do with Mary yelling all of that stuff in the Great Hall. And to be honest he really didn't want to know at least not from Jazz. "You know, George and I might do things together a lot of the time, but we also need our space, so maybe that's it. Just give her time."

Jazz just nodded and went back to her book, Fred wasn't sure what was to happen next but he did hope that George was having better luck with Mary than he was with Jazz.

George looked everywhere for Mary from the Gryffindor's common room, the library where he found Jazz, to even asking every girl in school if they saw her in the bathroom. He finally found her in the Astronomy tower crying, he looked around seeing if people where watching her, but he didn't find anyone. George was unsure why she would be in here where it is out her natural habitat, he was sure he find Jazz in here but it wasn't a good time to ask her why she isn't in the library though he knew why, Jazz took it. George then casually walked up to Mary and sat down in front of her cross legged. Mary had her hands on her face and George gently put his hands on her arms to move them away. When Mary's hands were away from her face and she looked at him, he smiled. Though she tried to smile back, it didn't look right or even feel right and the tears she tried to stop only poured out more.

"Mary, before I ask you what I intentionally came to ask you, I want to know if you're okay?" George said putting a stare hair that hung in front of her eyes behind her ear.

Mary didn't trust her mouth, so she just nodded.

"Good. I'm glad, what happened in there to make you do something like that?"  
Mary took a deep breath and began to explain as best as she could, "Well, Jazz and I were walking to class after you took John away, and when we passed by I was well staring at you, and Jazz said 'You like a bucket for that drool or would you just like to swim to class?' and she said it in a laughing mocking kind of tone, but I didn't think it was funny so I shot back by saying 'You're one to talk, you and Fred drool every time you stare at one another; that you could fill up every cup in the Great Hall and the fountain in the court yard to Hogsmead.' But then it really got ugly once class was over with…"

"Jazz started to say that if I paid more attention to my studies as much as I do you I be as smart as her, and then she was well hurting you by bashing on you. I told her to not do that, and again nothing happened until she whispered something in the Great Hall, she said that we are twins and we should do things together and that I need to stop being so stupid. This is why I told her to figure things out with half a brain."

George only nodded his head, completely understanding what had just happened. Then he asked, "But you're the brightest kid in school, other than Granger."

"Because I pay a lot of attention to you, that's why."

"Then why are you crying? If you're mad at Jazz?"

"Because I got afraid, when I fell, I almost busted my skull in, and I made a complete fool of myself, people I'm sure are talking about me aren't they?"

George shrugged he wouldn't know even if someone told him. He stood up and sat next to Mary, and though hesitant at first not sure how Mary is goin' to portray this he put his arms around her anyway, she's upset and he knows that he needs to comfort her. Like a father would when telling their child everything is going to be alright.


End file.
